


Love will tear us apart

by Winga



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winga/pseuds/Winga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Never buy me flowers. They will wilt."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love will tear us apart

They fight. Fought.

Sometimes he wonders when it went from fight to fought and he knows that if he knew the answer to that question, he would know when it all started going wrong and he would know where there still would have been a chance for saving their relationship. (In a way, he doesn't really want to know because he would find a reason to blame himself even more for breaking the relationship.)

They don't bang doors. They speak in monotonous tones.

He remembers when they shouted.

_“Oh fuck you, John.”_

_“You'd like that, wouldn't you?”_

He remembers when they used to save each other. Find each other when the other had disappeared, no matter where the other had been taken. Even when Sherlock died. Or rather, “died”. He had hated Sherlock for a while before forgiving him.

Now they avoid each other. They don't really talk, because what good could that do? They use notes on the fridge door to tell the other if something's missing and they try to pretend everything's alright when nothing is and they've already broken each other's worlds.

He remembers it never was easy. But there were the days he thought it was going to be alright and maybe they even would grow old together and find a cottage to spend their retirement days in. But maybe that would have been easier if they'd never found love in each other because love is fragile.

_“Never buy me flowers, John.”_

_“Why on earth not?”_

_“Because flowers wilt. Rather bring me rocks because they can take a lot before breaking. Because that's what I want to believe our love is like.”_

When he finally starts packing, they start talking. They remember but it's not what they are now that they remember. They make promises.

And he moves away, remembering. Because there's nothing but memories and time always makes past look better.

_“Will you love me forever?”_

_“I can't give you forever, John. There's nothing that lasts forever. Everything dies. Everything fades away. You know love isn't forever. I promise you as long as I can and know how to. And longer if possible. But not forever.”_

He thinks he still loves Sherlock. But it's not enough, not any more.


End file.
